


Head colds and chocolate hearts

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles is ill, Valentine's Day, fluff and sweetness that will make you ill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We can be romantic when you’re healthy. Valentine’s Day isn’t that important to me; it’s a made-up, meaningless holiday.” </p>
<p>“You have a better day to celebrate love and romance? And get me chocolates?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head colds and chocolate hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Zimne poty i czekoladowe serca](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351155) by [Pomyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna)



 “I’m sorry, Peter,” Stiles says, grabbing another tissue.  “I don’t think I’m going to be able to go out for our Valentine’s Day dinner.”

Peter raises an eyebrow and says, “Really? I’m shocked.”

“You could act disappointed.”

“I am disappointed. I’m just not surprised. You’ve spent the last three days either sleeping or excreting mucus.” He wrinkles his nose and says, “I love you, but sick humans are disgusting.”

Stiles sneezes and blows his nose. “But you still love me at least.” He sighs and burrows under the covers. “I just thought it would be nice to spend our first Valentine’s Day together being all romantic and shit.”

Peter tucks the blankets around him and goes to the bathroom to refill the water cup which he puts on Stiles’ bedside table. “We can be romantic when you’re healthy. Valentine’s Day isn’t that important to me; it’s a made-up, meaningless holiday.”

“You have a better day to celebrate love and romance? And get me chocolates?”

Peter sits on the bed next to Stiles, brushing the sweat damp hair off his forehead. “Umm, we could celebrate the day we met.”

“At the hospital, when I thought you were going to kill me? How romantic,” he whispers, turning his head to kiss Peter’s wrist.

“Okay, your birthday is always good. Or the anniversary of our first kiss. Or our first date, which was after our first kiss. Or the first time we sort-of had sex. Or the first time we really had sex,” he says, grinning.

“Sort of had sex?” he says, giving Peter a raised eyebrow.

Peter lies down next to Stiles, wrapping an arm around him. “Humping until you came in your pants. Very flattering.”

“Yeah, let’s not do that one, not my finest moment,” Stiles says, curling into Peter’s side. “You can get under the covers if you want.”

“No thanks, you’re too smelly even for me. When you fall asleep, I’ll get up.”

“You’re supposed to love me in sickness and in health.”

“I do, but you’re still disgusting.” Peter kisses his forehead again and says, “If you don’t like those days, we could celebrate the first time we said the L word to each other. Or the date I gave you a key to my apartment. Or the day we told the pack about us or the day we told your father. There’s lots of days that are more important to us than Valentine’s Day.”

Stiles pulls back and looks at Peter thoughtfully. “You remember all those dates?”

Peter smiles at him, gently pushing him back down in the bed. “Of course, Stiles. Those are the milestones for us. Not something you can get a card for at the drugstore.”

“You’re a softie, Peter, who knew?” Stiles murmurs, snuggling closer into Peter’s arms. “When I wake up, will you make me chicken soup and rub Vick’s on my chest?”

“Yes, love, now go to sleep,” he says quietly. Stiles doesn’t say anything, he’s already fallen asleep, secure in Peter’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on tumblr, I'm Rebakitt3n.


End file.
